implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida is a democratic African American homeland based in southern Georgia, Central Alabama and Florida. It is a protectorate of Mississippi after it entered heavy infrastructure decline due to a bad economical decline from 1995 to 1997, after a series of bad tropical storms hit it during the hurricane season of 1993 and 1996. It has been rebuilt and is slated for a referendum on merger with either nation in 2017. History 'World War 3' The Warsaw Pact targets were at: WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse) 'After Doomsday' The weather collapsed between 1962 and 1965. 'Survival' Mexican aid arrived in 1965-1967. First contact A friendly first contact was made with Confederation of Carolina and Virginia and United Republic of Mississippi in early 1971. Explores from Corpus Christie, West Texas , East Texas arrived in 1972. Free Negro traders successfully landed in South Florida during 1978. '1972-1989' The Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida, United Republic of Tennessee and the Confederation of Carolina and Virginia tried to invade Neo-Confederate Georgia during early and mid 1976 over race relations issues. Florida was subsequently divided between the FNRAGF, NCG and CCV. '1990-2000' Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida became a protectorate of the confederation as a Commonwealth territory in 1995 after a heavy hurricane and subsequent economic slump. It was also given much aid in the form of tents and wooden building materials in 1995 after a heavy hurricane by the Confederation of Carolina and Virginia at the time. 'Present date' It has been rebuilt over the years and is slated for a referendum on formal merger in 2017. It has a population of about 1,758,255. 'Former refugee camps' #Tallahassee #Albany Military A small self defense force. Government and politics ''The 2010 Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida Congress elections-'' Economy It is largely agricultural by nature. Media *'Local FM and regional MW Radio' *'National, regional and local newspapers' *'Local TV' Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the recent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma and sub-cutaneous anthrax. The country also has some steam ships and steam trains. Sailing ships and a few alcohol driven motor boats use the Chattahoochee River where navigable to reach the sea at Mobile. Health care Thyroid cancer was no longer a major issue after 1988. Waterworks Media Sport Basketball, American football, hockey, cycling and baseball also are popular sports in Carolina. Education There are many major elementary schools and several major high schools and a national collage. Most re-opened between 1997 and 2007. Bluffton high school reoped in 2011. It was re-equped with 8 laptop-computers from Brazil and a portible generator from Colombia in 2012. The Cuthbert National Collage opened in 2011 and was largley made with Brazilian, Mexican and Austrian equipment and resorces. The arts The Death Penalty . Local images File:ADSCO3.jpg|The Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida's Department of Defence in Cuthbert. File:Manila_Philippines.jpg|A shanty town in 1992 south of Albany. File:Atlantic_Hall,_Poka-Epe.jpg|The regional parliament's hall in Sylvester, during 2008. Nakhonsawan school (2).jpg|A middle income estate south of Cuthbert. Mariefront.jpg|The city's annual market in the upmarket south end of Albany. File:Ausflug_Stadt_1992_Manila.jpg|A shanty town north of Livingstone in 1998. File:Ausflug_Platz_1992_Manila.jpg|Parkland south of Livingstone in 2010. File:Manila_shanty.jpg|A shanty town from 1981 south of Dawson. File:Comunidad_de_Gaston_Margo_Haiti.jpg|A major 1982 anti- gangland/ drug-lord rally in Blufton. File:Arellano_Plaridel_Annex.jpg|Dawson's high school in 2010. File:Newcollegelib.jpg|Bluffton high school reopened in 1981. File:IEM AG~1.JPG|Cuthbert Collage of Engineering opened in 2011. Category:USA Category:Ethnic issues Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse